Must The Show Go On?
by ImFaMOOSE
Summary: You know what's worse than being forced to put on a play? Your cute blonde girlfriend being the main heroine of it AND some playboy acting as her lover! When rightfully it should be you!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful Monday morning the birds are chirping, the sun is shining when suddenly-

"LUCY ARE YOU READY!" a boisterous sixteen-near-seventeen-year-old boy with unique pink hair and a more than fine body yelled as he barged through the door.

"N-Natsu don't barge in like that" a flustered sixteen year old girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and a curvy figure said as she dropped her butter knife that had jam for her toast.

"Aww but lucy I like seeing you get mad and flustered like that, it's cute." Natsu grinned as he munched on her toast.

"I-I-never mind"

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"I haven't kissed you yet"natsu stated with a sly smirk

"Then get over here then" lucy said as she spread out her arms out as an invitation.

Natsu gladly obliged and ducked his head down to press their lips together.

- _ **Few minutes later-**_

"NATSU! WERE LATE"

"WHAT!, Then what are we waiting for" natsu said as he grabbed lucy's hand and bolted towards the door.

 _ **-At school-**_

" **Why are you two late! "** stated a scarlet haired beauty as she tried to hold her anger but horribly failing.

"IT WAS LUCY!" natsu pointed an accusing finger while sweating bullets.

"WHAT!"

"Uhuh it was because of you, if only you didn't take so long to get ready then, we would never be in this situation." Natsu hissed at his angry girlfriend.

"NATSU!"

" *sighhh* nevermind just go to class BUT if this happens again you know the consequences " Erza grinned evilly.

"O-Okay" They squeaked as they scurried off to their class.

 **-Classroom-**

Natsu and lucy barely made it in the classroom before the school bell rang. Lucy took her proper seat next to levy, in the front of the class, while natsu lazily strolled to his seat; Which was next to gray all the way in the back.

"Yo, flame brian. Your late,did Erza give you _the punishment."_ Gray greeted as chills ran down his spine.

"No, she let us off the hook" an equally frighten Natsu said.

"Tch, lucky. I bet it was because Lucy was with you."

Before Natsu responded with an insult and start an argument their homeroom teacher entered and started class.

 _ **Was it good? Did you enjoy it? This will be my first chapter of a non-one-shot story, so hopefully you liked it enough to continue reading my other iffy stories.?**_

 _ **Have a nice day/afternoon/night**_

 _ **^-^-^- -^-^-^  
**_ _ **(..)-;  
**_ _ **||-||  
**_

 _ **~Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so as most of you know the school festival is coming soon and this year our class is the one to put on a play. And... I'll just leave the rest to you, mcgarden." The apathetic teacher said as levy walked to the front of the class to continue the talk.

"Uhh, Thank you Mr.T, now our play must be an original and created by a student. And a very generous person already created a story for us, you all know her the one and only ERZA SCARLET!"

"EEHH!"

" **Is there a problem"** the said girl stated with a icy tone as she slowly rose from her seat.

"N-No problem" the whole class squeaked with fear.

"Good" Erza smiled with satisfaction as she sat back down.

Levy tried to avert everyone's attention back to her, and when she got everyone's attention, she continued "Ehem, only a half of the class will be in the play. While, the other half will be doing lighting, sound, backstage ect."

"So without further ado, everyone please get in a straight line and grab a random slip of paper from the mystery box."

The whole class lowly grumbles as they with unenthusiastic grabbed a slip of paper, and headed back to their seats.

"Alright, n-*DING DONG* sigh, I guess we'll talk more tomorrow."

And with that everyone ran towards the cafeteria. And the only ones left behind were the main characters.

"Erza, what inspired you to write a play" lucy said with interest

"Well, you know I-" Erza was rudely interrupted by two idiots knocking heads.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN!"

"YOU HEARD ME PERVERT!"

" **Do. I. Hear. Fighting."**

No they squeaked as natsu ran behind lucy holding her close as sweat poured down on his face. While gray was frozen with fear.

Lucy patted natsu's head Sighing, "Oh natsu what will I do with you."

"As I was saying, you know how I love the stage but for some odd reason I always freeze up. So, I took another approach rather being on stage I'll be directing it."

"What a great idea Erza" Levy complimented.

Before they entered a boring and long conversation, Gray decided to change the subject. "So, what did you all get? I got...commoner#3."

"It's so fitting" Natsu snickered. His chin resting on Lucy's shoulder,his arms still holding onto her.

"Like your is any better" Gray countered as he was unknowingly unbuttoning his school shirt.

"Pshh, I got...

#####################################################################

Dun Dun Dunnn, what job does Natsu have ? The world may never know XD

Hope you enjoyed it Till next time

Have a nice day/afternoon/nighth

~Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly glancing at the small slip of paper that he fished out of his pocket. "Stage manager. I'm like the boss or something."Natsu bragged as he unwrapped himself from lucy to walk towards his rival.

"Idiot your not even in the play. So, that instantly makes mine better than yours."Gray retorted as he straightened himself to be face to face with his 'rival. A silent war was beginning as lightning flashed through their glare to one another.

"I got Lady Stella" lucy quickly cutted in before a fight broke out and caused a huge destruction.

"Ahh, it must be fate; the true work to gods." Loke flirted as he popped out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around lucy bringing her to his side. Natsu silently growled at Loke but stopped when lucy shrugged his arm off.

"What are you talking about?"Lucy asked with an annoyed tone and took a few steps away from him.

Not faced with her reaction he smirked "Well, you and me of course. You are playing Lady Stella are you not? And I got the role of Sir Noil, Stella's lover."

"W-What?"

"Oi, That ain't fair, I'm Lucy's boyfriend; I should be the one to play as her lover." Natsu argued as he marched in between Lucy and Loke, putting a great amount of space between them. "And why you of all people?"

Chucking Loke ignores Natsu's question and swiftly appeared next to lucy. Almost catching lucy off-guard with a flirty hug but natsu quickly wrap his arms around Lucy and pull her firmly against him.

" _ **No touching**_."Natsu warned as he tightly hugged Lucy against him.

Nervously clearing his throat Loke quickly bid himself goodbye and left before he truly angered Natsu and got himself killed. He may be a flirt but he wasn't suicidal.

"Stupid Loke" Natsu mumbled as he buried himself into Lucy's neck and placed a small kiss.

 _ **Have a nice day/afternoon/night**_

 _ **^-^-^- -^-^-^  
**_ _**(..)-;  
**_ _**||-||  
**_ __

_**~Bye**_


End file.
